


Terrified of What's Inside

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, With fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Prompt: Dickiebird gets hit with the fear toxin and his s/o had to comfort him?





	Terrified of What's Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inner Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379504) by [NightwingDiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva). 



Dick knew something was wrong the minute he dropped down into the rundown warehouse. They had managed to track a new group of drug runners to this location and Dick was supposed to be making sure they were right. The entire building and surrounding area were eerily silent. No living creature in sight. He opened a door and was greeted by a green fog.

It was a trap and he had walked straight into it.

“They rigged the place with fear gas and I’ve been hit. You guys need to hurry and pick me up.” Dick spoke as he quickly exited the room that was quickly filling with the toxic mist.

He turned and was greeted by the sight of Y/N, standing there in civilian clothing. He would have been happy to see her had he not realized she was the beginning of the nightmare he was about to experience.

“You’re not real.” Dick said, more to himself than to the image in front of him. The woman smiled sweetly at him. “You’re right. I’m not. But you know what else isn’t real? This relationship. You are gone all the time and I am sick of it. You know when I started dating you I thought you were cute and this would be fun, but now? I’m bored. I don’t love you and I never did, Dick. You were so much fun to play with though.”

Dick watched as a man appeared beside Y/N. He couldn’t make out any of the man’s features. It was like he was seeing him through a fog. The man moved and wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist and dipped his head to begin kissing her neck.

“This is my new boyfriend. I am so in love with him. He makes me happier than you ever did.” Y/N said with a moan as the man continued to kiss her neck. She twisted in his embrace and kissed him passionately. They kissed for several moments before Dick watched in horror as a knife poked through Y/N’s back. Her limp body dropped to the floor to reveal the Joker standing where the other man had been.

“Oh, well that’s a shame, isn’t it? Just like that little robin. Just like all the others.” The Joker tsked as the bodies of everyone Dick had ever loved materialized on the floor of the warehouse until not an inch of floor was left uncovered by the carnage. He carefully made his way over to where Dick was standing. He pretended to wince when he stepped on what appeared to be Damian’s body. “Sorry, tiny bird. Gotta get over there to the big one and you were in my way. Just like old times, eh?” He laughed as he finally made it to Dick’s side. He threw an arm over Dick’s shoulders and surveyed the room. He looked over at Dick’s tearstained face and sighed.

“Would have expected better of a batbrat. Fool you twice shame on you, little robin. But I guess since you have no one left, I cannot really do this again now can I? See you again soon, Trickie Dickie.” He turned to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned around “Oh, and have fun being alone.” He laughed as Dick’s world went dark.

Dick started awake and almost fell of the gurney. He was in the batcave. Everything he had seen had been a delusion, but he still felt like his heart and soul had been ripped to shreds. He turned to see Y/N very much alive and asleep in a chair. She was stirring in her sleep as though his movements had disturbed her. He watched her for several minutes before her eyes opened and immediately searched for his.

“Deja vu, right? Although I am pretty sure I was the one in that chair last time around.” Dick joked as Y/N stood up. She stood in front of him and cradled his face in her hands. “How are you feeling?” He could tell by the look in her eyes that she could see right through his humor. He grabbed her and pressed his face into her shoulder.

“You told me you didn’t love me and you kissed your new boyfriend right in front of me. Then the Joker killed you and everyone else died and I was all alone.” He whispered against her shirt. He felt her hands move to stroke his hair.

“Well, I can tell you right now that is a lie because I am very much in love with you.” She said. She felt his body relax as she continued to gently caress his head. “And besides, kissing your new partner in front of your ex just to spite them is a different kind of petty than me.”

Dick pulled back with a laugh. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life.” Dick admitted.

“I love you, too.” Y/N said with a smile. Dick held her close and tried to forget what happened. It had affected him more than he liked to admit, but being with Y/N made him feel like everything was right again.


End file.
